In datacenters, jobs are distributed to a plurality of electronic apparatuses such as servers, and each electronic apparatus executes its jobs. Each electronic apparatus is provided with a heat generating component such as a central processing unit (CPU). When processing a large amount of jobs, the CPU temperature rises, which may result in failure of the electronic apparatus or deterioration in the performance thereof.
To prevent such rise in CPU temperature, datacenters are provided with mechanisms to cool their electronic apparatuses. Among them, module-type datacenters configured to take in external air as cooling air are effective in terms of energy saving since they have no heat exchanger for cooling the external air.
In such a module-type datacenter, warm cooling air discharged from the exhaust surface of each electronic apparatus is sent back to the intake surface of each electronic apparatus. In this way, it is possible to prevent excessive cooling of the electronic apparatus during the winter season, for example. Moreover, by supplying the warm cooling air to the intake surface of the electronic apparatus in this manner, the humidity around the intake surface can be adjusted as well.
However, there is still room for improvement in module-type datacenters for further energy saving.
Note that a technology related to this application is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-92298.